Lena
by MacbethWannabe
Summary: Lena is no natural expert marksman or cunning with a blade. She is just a German girl who sees Nazis for what they really are. Evil and must be destroyed. Read how Little Lena adapts to the new hostile world she is forced into and how she takes on Hans Landa, Nazi soldiers, and of course The Basterds.
1. Once Upon A Time

**A/N: I know that this fandom has few readers left, but I can't help but put out a story for it. It is my favorite movie. I watch it at least once a month. :D **

Lena

Chapter 1: Once upon a time… In Nazi occupied France

I saw fireworks from my bedroom window. That is how it began. Death and catastrophe started with parades, laughter, and fireworks led by evil with charming faces. So many starved Germans willingly believing a man who claims that we are great and destined for a life of luxury instead of the squalor that we lived in. However, I knew, even at the tender age of 19, nothing comes without a price.

I first noticed the price we would all pay when Ethel went on a "trip", but then I noticed that all the Jews in my neighborhood were leaving and those how didn't want to leave were soon forced. I watched people I had played with and cry with, be treated like dogs. I watched as my mother morphed into something twisted. She would sneer at the Jewish men and women she once called friends. Was I the only one who saw what was happening?

I soon found myself spending less and less time at my home, especially after Mom had a new Nazi boyfriend to fawn over and a daughter to forget. Soon I stopped returning home all together choosing to instead to rent a room, with my cousins in France, with the meager earnings I made by performing small jobs and tasks.

The year was now 1941 and life in France was easier then Germany but Nazis were prominently present and just as insufferable as back at home in Deutschland. I was headed back up to the little farm where I washed clothes. They could have done it themselves, my boss had three daughters but they liked me and I them. At the present moment, I did not know that this would be the day I would remember as the day I met the devil.

I heard the vehicles before I saw them. I figured that it must be a patrol so my hand slipped into my pocket finding comfort in my papers. I have seen girls dragged off into dark corners for forgetting their papers. The Nazi men called it private questioning, but no one believed a word of it, they just turned I blind eye to it. For what could they really do for the girls who returned shaken and the pretty dresses ruffled and torn?

I internally screamed when the car stopped in front of me. They driver looked ahead not casting me a single glance. The front passenger eyed me, but nothing was as unnerving as the man in the back seat. He was an older gentleman, about the age Papa would have been if was still alive. His hair was graying at the edges but he was still quite attractive. However, his grin sent a chill down my spine, like if someone had poured ice water down the back of my blouse.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle!" said the man in perfect French, but he had and Austrian accent. He rested himself on the door and extended his hand. "I am Colonel Hans Landa of the SS."

"Bonjour, monsieur," I say as steadily as possible, even though I am sure like I am sweating like a sinner in church (**A/N: **American Southern saying. Could not help but throw it in. :D). Nothing good ever comes out when an SS Officer is involved, especially the Jew Hunter. There is only one place he could be headed, the same place I was headed. The LaPadite farm. "My name is Lena Zimmerman, Sicherheitsdienst des Reichsführers," I hesitantly gave him my hand in which he kissed my knuckles, his eyes never leaving mine. Though, he did not let go of my hand.

"Ah, a German girl!" Colonel Landa said, his smile getting impossible larger. "What brings you to France, Fräulein Lena?" he asked switching to German, which piqued the interest of the two other passengers who obviously did not speak a lick of French.

"I am staying at a Cousin's," I answered simply, but not curtly. I wanted them to leave but I did not run the risk of angering them. Only bad news could come of that.

"Are you headed there now? We will give you a lift. Young beautiful woman shouldn't walk alone."

"Nein, Sicherheitsdienst des Reichsführers. I don't want to intrude. I am only headed for work."

"I insist," he said smiling, but he gripped my prisoned hand tighter showing there was no room for negotiations. He let go of my hand opened the door before sliding over, making room for me. "So, where is this job of yours, Fräulein Lena?"

"The LaPadite farm," I answer reluctantly while gripping the handles of the bag of laundry resting between my feet.

"Wunderbar! Just where I was headed. Maybe you can answer a few questions about the LaPadite in favor of the ride, hmm?"

"I will answer what I can, though I do not know much. I only do their laundry." _Fick_.

"Ah, we both know that is not true." I watched as his eyebrows knitted and his tone became cold, showing me a glimpse of his true nature. However, as quickly as the scowl came it went and his smile and jolly tone was back. "House workers learn all kinds of things, especially from laundry. Speaking of which, that is quite a bit of laundry for only four members of a household."

"I got behind," I lied, though I am not sure if he believed it.

"Tsk, tsk. Not a good work ethic," he chuckled, wagging a finger at me as if I was a naughty child caught having a cookie just before dinner.

"Won't happen again," I decided that apologizing for actions was the best route to take.

"Good girl," He said patting my knee.

"Colonel Landa, wir sind hier."

"Danke, Wilhelm." Going by the look on the driver's face that was not his name, but it also seemed that the young man was too scared to correct the SS Officer. "Shall we, Fräulein?" he asked opening the door for me. I was entirely grateful that we were here before he could ask any more question, though I dreaded what would come of the yet to come . I stepped out of the vehicle and saw monsieur LaPadite. He was as white as a fresh linen sheet. I knew that this looked very bad and it was, but it looked as if I turned them in. I wanted to scream that is wasn't me, but even if I could it would just have gotten us all killed.

"Ah, Lena, would you mind waiting out here? This is a private discussion. After we are done, I will let you deliver your laundry and will return you home safely," he said cheerfully and patted my check. I resisted the urge to jerk back.

I watched them disappear into the small house and Charlotte, Julie, and Suzanne exit. They made their way to my side, all were wide-eyed and shaking with fear. Charlotte looked to me with a vicious glare.

"You," she growled.

"Charlotte…" Suzanne pleaded.

"Did you do this?"

"Non, I swear it." I tried to plead with her. She had to understand.

"Menteur!"

There was no reasoning with, but who could blame her. All signs pointed to me. I arrived with the Jew Hunter and they did not tell me there secret, I found out accidently. I wept, I couldn't control it.

I watched in horror when Colonel Landa exited the house calling for us, but gestured for the soldiers. The walked into the house their guns ready. I screamed when I heard the gunshots. Knowing that the Jewish family that I had started to call my own was dead and I was being blamed for it.

Across the field, I saw someone running. Shosanna! It had to be her. Before I realized it, I was running after her. I was jerked to the ground roughly by one of the German soldiers.

"Stoppen!" He yelled. He held me down by waist and pinning my arms above my head, leaving my legs to knee him the crotch. When it made contact, I found myself free and I reached for his pistol. I only meant to threaten him, but he came at me and I pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through his throat. Blood splattered all over my torso and face. I watched as he gripped his throat in vain before dropping to the ground dead. The two others soldiers rushed out of the house to see their fallen comrade. The yelled and screamed at me to drop my weapon or they would shoot. However, their voices faded into the background as I stared at the man I had just killed, his gun still pointing at him. What scared me the most was that I felt nothing but content. No guilt, no shame. I didn't feel happy, but I felt that this man was better off dead.

"Fräulein Lena," Landa said as he snapped his fingers, bringing me back from my daze.

I yelp and jumped back when I noticed how close he was. I pointed the Nazi Luger at him. "Don't come any closer," I warned him, my voice shaking. My muscles tensed, ready to run. He must have seen the movement because he smirked.

He raised his hands in mock surrender and stepped back. "Where will you go, Lena? There is no where you can hide from me."

"I can try." I took a couple steps back, placing myself closer to the safety of the woods. I half expected for him to shoot me, but his head just fell back and he gave a hearty laugh.

"I like you, Fräulein Lena. I wish we could have parted on more friendlier terms. But alas, we could not. If you want to run, by all means, do so. However when I find you, have no doubt that I will, I will kill you." I blankly stared at him.

"What are you waiting for? Run!"

I quickly backed up into I was in the forest. When I entered the trees, I quickly turned around and darted off into the unknown.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it, hate it? Should I continue? **


	2. The Basterds

**A/N: I back! *imaginary crowd goes wild* Also to let my readers know, I have opened a poll. Please vote! Whom you vote for will likely be the love interest as well. :D Keep Calm and Read On!**

Lena

Chapter 2: The Bastards

I ran through the forest as fast my feet could carry me. I looked back to make sure no one was following me. I turned back around only to tumble down a hill landing with a splash in a small creek. I ignored the dampness of my dress and continued to run.

It seemed that I was only running in circles, gaining no ground. I could hear the dogs barking and Nazis shouting. Not matter how fast I ran they only seemed to get closer. I gasped as I struggled to gain distance. My lungs burned and my legs screamed, but I had to keep going.

I felt something work its way into my hair and I was jolted backwards by a sharp tug. My scalp burned at the sensation. My head was roughly tilted backwards and I came face to face with my worst nightmare, Colonel Hans Landa of the SS.

"Bonjour, mon chéri," he whispered dangerously. "I told you I would find you."

-o-

I gasped for breath, almost falling out of makeshift bed in the tree. I rubbed my eyes, hoping I could rub away the nightmare along with the sleep from my eyes. I glanced up at the sky; it seemed to be about seven or eight in the morning. I tried to lift my head but my hair was caught up on a twig. Well at least now, I know where the hand came from. It had been three years since I last saw Colonel Landa, but time did little to calm the nightmares that haunted my dreams.

I glanced around the forest I have begun to call home. This is where I ruled. After three years, I knew the layout like the back of my hand. I knew what animals inhabited the woods, what caves where safe to sleep in, where the water sources were, and most importantly; the routes the Nazis took and camped. As much as I despised it, I relied heavily on the Nazi patrols for supplies. I sometimes hunted easy prey such as rabbits and fish, but having a fire risked discovery. I preferred to creep out around Nazi encampments and pilfer their rations and steal their heavy coats and blankets so I did not freeze during the winter months. I was pretty stocked up for the moment. I had been extra risky last time I came across a Nazi camp.

I staked out their position and then went where the deadly mushrooms grow. I gathered the mushrooms and on my way back, I saw some belladonna nightshade. I followed them for a couple days waiting for my opportunity. It was the fourth day that I could finally strike. They had made a broth for their dinner. It was quite the risky operation, but I managed to distract the Nazi who was cooking by throwing stone off into the distance. It gave me enough time to slip in the nightshade, the mushrooms and get out unseen. It wasn't even two days later before they had all succumb to the poison. The plunders of my undertaking outweighed any danger. I have been comfortably stocked up for weeks now.

I stretched and I felt my back pop and relax. As safe as the trees were, they were highly uncomfortable. I longed for a bed, a real one. However such things could not be. I knew that I would not even last three months in the city, especially now. Since I was directly responsible for the deaths for about six Nazi soldiers, excluding the one three years ago.

I did feel guilty about taking their lives, no matter that they have taken many more. But I learned that guilt is a funny little feeling. For about the first three months you think about it every day, after six months you think about it about it every once in a while, and when years start to pass it becomes a distant memory that you rarely think about. I knew that the guilt that I felt would pass.

I untied and rolled up my makeshift sleeping hammock and attached it to my rucksack. I climbed down the tree. I usually avoided moving during the day, too risky. However, I had a feeling that I need to leave my position and move to my spring cave. It was the time of year that it would be uninhabited by wildlife. I gripped the straps of my sack and headed towards the cave.

During the spring months, I could have a somewhat domestic life. The safety of the cave allowed an assortment of luxuries that were rare in the forest. It allowed hunting because the confinement of the cave hide the smoke of the fire and it was located near a stream that allowed regular bathing and fresh water. It was amazing how living in the forest can change your ideas on what you considered indulgences. Just my cave, zero Nazis, and me. Unbeknownst to me, destiny had other plans in mind and he was headed my way.

-o-

"For fuck's sake Wicki, calm the fuck down. You are making me nervous."

"I don't like the woods," Wicki said fidgeting with his M1 Carbine. "Too many opportunities for the enemy to have the upper hand."

"Well, good thing were total badasses! So stop fucking fidgeting. The sooner we made our rounds the quicker we can get back camp. So boys it is time to split up and cover more ground. I am going to keep going forward. Wicki, you go south," Wicki positioned his gun and headed off into the woods. "and Hugo you go east." Hugo just shrugged and walked off.

-o-

I kicked a stone as I walked. I kicked it again when I made her way up to it. I continued this as I walked. I pulled jacket tighter around me. It was spring, but under the canopy of trees I could not bask in the sun's warmth.

I glanced around the quiet woods. It would take a couple hours to get to the cave and this was the part of the journey that I hated most. The long walk and the calm atmosphere allowed too much time to think. A dangerous past time for me. I thought about Shosanna. I desperately hoped that she was okay.

I remembered when we first met about four years ago at the LaPedite farm. At first it was complete hell. I wasn't supposed to come that day but I had finished the sheets early and decided to visit them anyways. I walked right on them having lunch. There was a lot of screaming and pleading, but I had eventually convinced them that I was not going to report them after a million times of saying it.

After a tense couple of weeks, they had relaxed around me and after a couple months, they greeted me as family. I developed a close bond with each of them, especially Shosanna. I considered her as my sister and vice versa. I came more often than necessary to see them. They were my family and now they were dead, excluding Shosanna.

When I first ran from Landa, I considered chasing after Shosanna. But I knew that Landa would be hot on my trail and would expect me to head towards the nearest town and that would just seal Shosanna death warrant. Therefore, I stayed away.

I felt rage and sadness consume me. Life wasn't far! I hate Nazis! I kicked the stone particularly hard and I watched it fly landing with a thud in front of a pair of black leather boots. I screamed.

**A/N: Soooo how was it? I had a little trouble with this chapter because I didn't want to disappoint my readers. I actually rewrote it three times. I keep making Lena tooo weak, not that she is suddenly Bear Grylls or Amazon forest warrior. But she does know the woods and she makes it work for her. Also she had to get supplies from somewhere. :D The rewrite Lena is heavily based on stories I read in my textbook about women who were kidnapped by Indians in America. One woman had her entirely family killed in front of her. She even had to watch as the killed her baby against a tree. She killed the entire tribe with poisonous mushrooms. That is where that part comes from. Till next time -Macbeth**


	3. The Crush and Baum Mann

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first two chapters, but I think it is obvious that I don't own, Inglourious Basterds. However, Quentin, if you want to sue me. I accept, if that means I get to meet you. Could also bring along the Inglourious Basterds' cast? :D **

**A/N: I have read all the reviews and replied to the ones I could. I have to say that I am absolutely floored by the response for this story. I never expected so many readers. I did a little happy dance every time my phone buzzed, alerting me that I have a new review.**

**I am sad that I couldn't reply to all of the reviews because a lot of you were guest, but I appreciated every one of them. Hope you like it!**

Lena

Chapter 3: The Crush and Baum Mann

I stood there screaming, but the man had yet to turn around. I realized I was just standing there with my mouth hanging open and I was only internally screaming. I beg for my legs to run while they still had the chance, but they were frozen solid from fear. Then man seemed to looking for were the thump had come from.

The man started to turn and it jolted my body awake. I took off like a bullet through the trees. I cursed my stupidity. I should have never left my hideout during the day. I knew the man was following. I could hear his orders for me to stop. Due to my panic, I did not realize how familiar his voice was. I moved through the trees in a sharp zigzag formation in attempt to lose him. I heard gunshots. He was now shooting at me. One of the bullets hit the tree on my right. I prayed that this was not how I would meet my fate. Too die in the forest that three years prior saved me from death. What poetic irony.

I turned back to see how far away he was. I couldn't see him, but I could still his deep baritone yell. He had stop shooting. He had either ran out or he was saving ammo till he caught up to me. I ran into something hard that temporarily winded me. At first, I thought I hit a tree, but trees don't cover your mouth and drag into undergrowth for cover. I glanced up at the Baum Mann. He was ruggedly handsome, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He could be the poster subject for Hitler's Aryan race.

I was drawn from my blatant ogling, by the footsteps and the harsh for voice of my pursuer. He was only a couple feet from our hideout. He had seemed to realize that I have stopped running and I was now hiding somewhere in the area. I now had time to listen his voice properly. It was so familiar, but I couldn't place it. Like a distant memory that was just out of reach. I watched him survey the forest for clues. When he turned our way, I got an apt look at his handsome face. If it wasn't for Baum's hand I would have given away our location.

_Dieter! _The boy of my many daydreams during my school days. I was so in love with him in school. He was so smart and fetching I couldn't help but be smitten with him. My heart sped as I stared at the once dashing boy that became a handsome young man. My eyes grazed all over his form, but his most striking feature was the red armband showing the swastika insignia that has haunted my nightmares. All I remembered was my vision turning black and slumping in Baum's arms.

-o-

"Wow, she is really pretty."

"Dammit, Hirshberg. Leave the woman alone." I tried to rub my eyes, but my hands were tied behind my back. My heart raced and panic consumed me. My worst nightmare was coming true. I tried to steady my breathing, despite my panic, so I did not lose consciousness again. I looked around at my captors and they were all looking at me intently, especially two in particular. One of the two looked at me with dreamy eyes, while the other stared at me before pulling out a spice box and snorting some. When we made eye contact, he came over and bent down to my level. "English?" He asked me in a think American accent.

"Non."

"Oh, she is a French girl," said the one addressed as Hirschberg. The surname was Jewish. But what was a Jew doing in Nazi occupied France and not trying to get to a safer country, like Switzerland or Spain? Was he a prisoner too? No, he can't be. He is carrying a gun.

"Well this is this just grand. We ain't got nobody that speaks French. Hugo! You were the found her. What do ya know about her?" This was all very confusing and terrifying for me. I had no idea what the rough American was saying. For all I knew he could be ordering Hugo to kill me. Wait, Hugo is a German name! Why is a German with an American and a Jew? All my thoughts and questions were making my head spin. I turn my head to get a glimpse at Hugo.

"Baum Mann," I said before I could stop myself. The man looked surprised at the title I had given him and I heard someone chuckle behind me.

"That didn't sound French," the American said, but I did not understand him.

"It was German. It means Tree Man. She basically called Hugo a human tree."

"But what the fuck is she? Is she French or is she German?"

"Hello, I am Wicki. What is your name? Are you German or French?" a dark haired man asked in my native tongue.

"Lena. I am German." I listened as the man repeated my words in unfamiliar English so the rest of them could understand.

"What are you doing in the woods Lena?" Wicki asked me and I answered with a question.

"What did she say?" asked Aldo.

"She wants to know if we are going to kill her."

"Tell her that depends."

"Depends on what?" Wicki said translating my answers and questions.

"On if she is a Nazi groupie."

"She says that her family was killed by Nazis. She has no love for them," Wicki said. I asked him a question and at first, he was shocked then he laughed.

"What'd she say?"

"She wants to know if we are the Basterds?"

"Now how the hell does she know about us?"

"She says that she has lived in this forest for over three years after her family was killed. She over hears the Nazi patrols and we are a popular subject for discussion. She also asked again if we are going to kill her." Aldo pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Lieutenant, you got to be fucking kidding me! What if she is some Kraut spy? We can't let her live."

"Donny, now I have done things that have most likely given me a one way ticket to Hell. However I refuse one of them to be killing this girl. I am not sayin' what she is sayin' is true, but I sure ain't riskin' it. So, we can't kill her. If what you're sayin' is true then we can't exactly let her go. Now gentlemen, we have found ourselves in a bit of a bind! We are gonna keep this girl! But if any of you sons of bitches touches this girl inappropriately I will _personally_ make sure you never touch anything else again! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, sir!" everyone yelled.

"Now, she will have to be under 24 hour watch…"

"Lieutenant! I will do it! She will be safe with me!" Hirschberg offered quickly in a rush and excited manner.

"Thank you for volunteering, Wicki and Stiglitz!" Hirschberg slumped back down, his mood deflated. "It seems you two have a new German buddie!"

**A/N: I know it is super duper short. I just really wanted to get this out to ya. I bet the suspense was eating ya up. Lol I hope you liked it! And again, thank you for all the wunderbar reviews! :D Till next time! -Macbeth**


	4. Getting To Know You

**A/N: I'm back! :D And I have a longer than usual chapter for you. I am sure that makes you happy. Lol In other news, Taratino's lawyer has not contacted me so I guess that means that he isn't challenger me about my lack of disclaimer. I can't decide whether I am happy or disappointed.**

Lena

Chapter 4: Getting to know you

I glanced at my 'guards' and Wicki smiled when he caught my eye, though his sweet smile did little to calm my nerves. However, I did find some peace in that there were two German speakers and one of them would be keen on talking to me. Baum Mann didn't bother to look my way, but he was obviously aware of my presence. It was amazing, and creepy, that he seemed to be watching my every movement for signs of threat without ever actually looking at me. I found it more than a little unnerving. I was so busy observing my personal guards that I hadn't noticed a new presence that had come to sit down next to me.

"Hallo," said a heavily accented voice. It startled me and made me jump. It was Hirschberg that had come to sit next to me. "How you are?" He said trying to speak German. The attempt was quite endearing.

"Good," I replied simply. He knew that was not true but he smiled knowing that I was using small simple words so he could understand.

"Sorry," he said with his head hung low. I just gave a small smile, trying to say it was okay. He seemed to understand. He suddenly stood up, confusing me. I watched as he rushed over to Wicki and ask him something. Wicki seemed to be explaining something to him. Hirschberg rushed back over to my side.

"I believe you," he said with the upmost sincerity. I realized that he was asking Wicki to translate for him. He reminded me of papa. Impossibly nice to people, stranger or not. Momma always called papa foolish to take people at face value and believe that everyone is kind hearted, and maybe it is foolish to be naïve like that, but I had always admired him for it.

"Danke." Hirschberg looked over at Wicki for a translation. Wicki said something in English and Hirschberg looked back and with a big toothy grin. I giggled and he blushed. I felt that, even as weird as it sounded, I have just made a lasting friendship.

-o-

For the next two weeks, Wicki and Hirschberg were my constant companions. The only English words I managed to pick up on was yes, no and a plethora of curse phrases from the loudest Basterd, Donny.

Hirschberg had managed to learn some basic German conversation, due to Wicki's help. I was surprised on how quickly he was picking it up. I had once wondered why he was trying so hard, so I had asked him. Wicki translated with a knowing smirk, and Hirschberg went cherry red. I took that as my answer.

I would tell them stories about my life, well telling Wicki while he would translate for Hirschberg. Ranging from life before the war, to France, and then the three years spent in the woods. I told them about the narrow death escapes. About how I had almost froze to death during the first year. I told about how I basically lived in a snow hole for the winter with a small fire. They laughed when I told them I had to fight off a badger. I huffed and puffed. They thought it was funny but badgers are some vicious little buggers. They asked about bears but I had fortunately have avoided encountering one.

I knew that Wicki and Hirschberg were relaying everything I told them back to Aldo and the rest of the Basterds. I was not angry or felt betrayed. I knew that they had to do it, so I told them what I didn't mind everyone else knowing. Though I avoided talking about why I left my momma in Germany, I didn't tell them that I the family I talked about was not my actual family, and refused to talk about who plagued my nightmares. I was not ready for theses still strangers to know everything about me when I knew nothing other than their names. There were wounds and scars I was not ready to share.

I sat by the dying fire watching the embers die. I wanted to stretch my arms but they were bound for the night. I was allowed to have free hands during the day, but at night, they had to be bound. I thought it was silly because there was always someone awake keeping watch, so it is not as if I could do anything to harm them. All that achieved is making it difficult for me to get some decent sleep. Donny was the one insisted that I be bound, he was the only one I considered hurting. Not kill per se, but maybe maim or injure.

I was kicking the ember when I heard the distinctive sound of a knife behind me, I tried to warn the others but my mouth was covered. I heard the knife cut the ropes and my sore wrists were free. I tried to claw at the hand that was covering my mouth, I knew it was strange that an attacker would free but I could not help my natural defense mode. The hand just gently pulled my head back, it was Baum Mann that loomed over me. I sighed in relief as he removed his hand and took a seat next to me.

"Where are you from?" he asked simply. It was extremely bizarre, since I have never heard him talk to the others much and he has never talked to me.

"Berlin. You?" I asked politely, not really expecting to answer.

"Freiburg," he said. My eyes lit up.

"That is where my papa was from," I whispered excited.

"What was his name?"

"Milo Zimmerman. You might have heard of him. He was considered a war hero during the World War, as they are calling it now."

"He died," Hugo said simply. He was not making a dig, just stating a fact. I guessed that this was just how he spoke, but it still hurt.

"Yeah," I choked out. "Though on some level I am glad he is gone."

"Why is that?" he asked poking the dead fire with a stick.

"Because if he saw what his Germany had become, it would have broken his heart. Papa was a man before his time. He was always harshly judged by, what momma would call, respectable society. He never thought that color or beliefs mattered. All people were created equal, he always said. He would never judge you, well maybe he would if you couldn't handle your beer," I said giggling.

"Your father sounded like honorable man."

"He was. I think he would have liked you. You look like you can handle your beer,' I joked. Baum Mann gave a rough chortle. He stood and looked down at me.

"Get some sleep, Lena," he said before returning to his post. I laid down on the rough ground. My last thought was, before I fell asleep, if I had a brother would he have been like Hugo.

-o-

I trudged behind Wicki as we walked through the forest. I winced as a sharp pain throbbed in my lower back. I hated to admit it but I was not as young as I used to be. I will be thirty next June. My life seemed to have flown past me without any sign of slowing down. I watched as Hirschberg slow his pace so he now walked beside Wicki. He looked at him and said something. I wasn't sure but I did hear him say Aldo then my name.

Wicki grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the group. We walked up the hill, till we were out of the trench. He pulled out a gun and handed it to me. I was utterly surprised that Wicki was giving an object that I could kill him with.

"You know how to use one of these?"

"I only ever had to use one once. Papa wanted to teach me but Momma wouldn't hear of it."

"Aim for the torso. You will be less likely to miss. Now Aldo wanted me to stay here with you but Hugo spotted a small platoon of Nazis up ahead, so I am going to leave you. Hide and shoot anything with a swastika." Wicki patted my head as if I was a little girl even though there was not a big age gap between us. Shosanna once said that I should get used to how people will always see me as a little girl. She liked to tease me about girlish features, even going as far as calling my baby face.

I listened for any movement as I hide in thick underbrush with my back to a tree. I gripped the handle so tightly my knuckles were pale white. My eyes closed tightly when I heard the first gun shot. The first shot was followed by a mass of shots and shouts from both sides. The shouts were a mixture of German and English that sent my head reeling. I heard movement close by and I prayed it would be a familiar face. My eyes shot open when I heard the click of a gun loading a bullet into its chamber.

At the edge of the top of trench laid a Nazi with a sniper gun. I pointed my gun towards him but I couldn't pull the trigger. I knew that if I didn't shot him one of the Basterds would die. I thought of them. I pictured the men that I had just met not even a month ago. Men that could have killed me, but had spared me. They were freedom fighters and I couldn't fail them like this. I thought of Wicki, Hirschberg, and Hugo. I closed my eyes and heard the pop of a bullet leaving its chamber. I wasn't even sure if it was from my gun. I peeked through one eye and then through the other. I noticed that the shooting had stopped. How long did I sit there with my eyes shut?

I army crawled from the bush. I felt a sticky wetness seeped through my dress. The ground was soaked with blood but there wasn't a body. I glanced down the trench and sure enough there was a Nazi body with a sniper rifle. I felt faint as I looked down at the body. I wondered where Wicki was. I saw a couple Basterds up in the distance. I crawled over closer. They were scalping them! I felt bile rise from stomach but I fought it down. I looked down to where Hirschberg was, surrounded by dead bodies. He had three Nazis at gunpoint.

I had always had distaste for Nazis. It was why I left Germany and came to France. I had once thought that I had seen the worst of what war could give when I first lost my papa, then my adoptive family. But _this _is what war was. Those were personal deaths. This was the battlefield. And it seemed that it was only to get a lot worse before it got better.

Aldo caught my attention when he called over one of the Nazis too him. I gasped when I saw the man. Uncle Warner! Not my blood uncle, but he fought with papa during the war and they were good friends. I watched as Aldo ask him a series of question and point towards a map.

Wicki noticed me and gave me a look that clearly said to stay put. I ignored the look and slid down the trench. The Basterds looked towards the noise and where surprised to see me. I knew that Uncle Warner did not recognize me. The last time he had saw me was when papa was alive and that was a long time ago. I was a grown woman now. Though his eyes widened when he saw that an armed woman was headed his way.

I had never felt this angry before towards someone before. This was a slap to my late papa's face. Aldo was ordering Wicki to tell me to stand down. I recognized a few curse words in the command. I heard Wicki's voice but it faded into the background. I was too focused on the bastard that taught me how to play chess because papa didn't have a knack for it. I stood in front of him and stared at him. He was not the man I once loved as an Uncle. He was murderer. He was no different from the soldiers who killed my adoptive family. My right fist drew back and it made contact with his face. It sent him staggering. Blood gushed out his nose and I hoped his was broken.

"That is for Milo Zimmerman courtesy of his daughter."

"Milo?" he asked confused as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. He looked at me closely and a sense of realization overtook his features. "Little Lena?" He asked in disbelief. I just answered him with another fist to his face.

"It is just Lena now," I told him curtly.

"So this is where you have been. Your mother thinks you are dead. How could you just disappear on her? And then join these Jew dogs. What would your father…" I didn't allow him to finish his sentence. This time I slapped him. My knuckles hurt too much to punch him again.

"What would my father thought of me?!" I yelled asking him if that is what he was going to ask. In the back of mind I heard Wicki translating my words for the group. Also Donny had come out of his hole to see what the commotion was all about. They all seemed to be listening intently to Wicki's translations. "Well I will tell you _Uncle_, what Papa would have thought of me. He would have been proud of me! He would have been proud of these men. These men are heroes for what they are doing! They are risking their lives to stop the evil you are committing. If he was still alive, I can guarantee you that it would have been asking you questions right alongside Lt. Aldo. It should not be I who should fear judgment, it is you! However, you shall never face papa's judgment. Unlike him you will burn in hell alongside all the other Nazis for your sins!"

Uncle Warner sat quietly through my wrath. I knew that he would never give Aldo the information. He would die in this trench and that sat fine with me. It disgusted me that Uncle was the one that was allowed to live while papa died. It only seemed fair. I nodded at Aldo and walked away. Not even looking back when I heard the sound of a baseball bat cracking bone and Donny's cheers.

**A/N: How was it? I know that she seems a little rough at the end there but she was just overcome with anger and betrayal. Those of you wondering about Hellstrom, yes he WILL be a part of this story. He was significant in Lena's life and she won't easily forget about him. Especially when she saw him again as a Nazi. Till next time! -Macbeth**


	5. Just When You Get Comfortable

**A/N: Surprise, surprise! I bet you didn't see this coming! :D A treat because I need a break with my essay writing. **

Lena

Chapter 5: Just when you get comfortable…

I walked alone until the sky started to turn a burnt orange, signaling nightfall. I wondered if the boys thought that I just left. Donny is probably glad to be free of the burden, as well as Aldo. Hirschberg will be sad if I never went back. I imagine Hugo would just be indifferent as usual, while Wicki would have a sense of understanding.

I kicked a stone and looked back. There was nothing left for me in France. Not even Shosanna, I would only bring grief and a painful reminder. I huffed and turned back the way I came. I heard the men before I saw them. They held no fear of the woods or detection, they welcomed it.

I pushed back a branch and entered the camp. The talking stopped when they saw me. Hirschberg smiled, as did Wicki and my heart felt funny when I looked at him. Strange. Donny was the one to approach me, surprisingly. He handed me a bowl of stew with a smile of sorts. It seemed that my little speech had more of an effect then I thought.

"Thank you," I managed in broken English.

"You are welcome," he answered slowly so I would be able to remember. I grinned. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

I sat down on the log next to Wicki and Hugo. I took a spoon full of the stew and gagged. I tried to cover it up, but I had already drawn the attention of the others. My cheeks darkened in embarrassment. I tried my head away and Wicki's chest happened to be closer than I thought. I jumped away as if I was electrocuted. My whole face went cheery red. I heard a wolf whistle from the group. I sounded like Donny. I took back what I said about him not being so bad. I still hate him.

I went back to eating my stew and refused to look at anyone much to their amusement. Due to my lack of interactions, I did not notice Wicki stealing glances of me while Hirschberg glared at him. I was too busy hiding my blush and trying to stomach the worse than usual stew. I vowed that I would volunteer to do the cooking.

That night, my dreams were very confusing. I dreamt of my schooldays. When I would steal glances of Dieter as he would read, ignoring the world. How I would draw his name on my school paper, and then erase it quickly in fear that someone might see and tell him. I used to dream about being his wife. Welcoming him home after a long day at work with a kiss on the cheek, loving him completely. Loving him the way momma should have loved papa. But when I dreamt of my fantasy home, I expected to see Dieter. However, I saw another man. I woke up before I could place the man's face. But I had a feeling that I already knew him without having to see the him.

-o-

Over the next four months, I have traveled with the Basterds. Life with them became home for me. They had slowly opened up me and I have learned quite a bit about each of them. I was so proud of myself that I was able to understand most of what they said. Thanks to the constant immersion and my tutors; Donny and Wicki. Wicki taught me conversational words and grammar, while Donny taught me every curse and dirty word under the sun.

Aldo told me about his family back in Tennessee. How he had to little girls, June and Maddison. I asked him about the scar on his neck and he asked me why I had nightmares every night. We left it at that. When Donny finally warmed up to me, he went from only glaring at me to talking my ear off. He told me all about his life back home. He talked about his girl, Angelic. He talked about after this war was over and if he was still alive, he was gonna go right up to her and demand that the world's most beautiful woman marry the world's most handsome man. Donny sure was something else.

I even had two new dresses and some new underwear. Some of the Basterds went into town to get some needed supplies. Donny, Hugo, and Wicki were the ones to go dressed as soldiers. I hated seeing them in the awful uniforms but it had to be done. They wanted me to go, but I told them the minute I stepped into town all hell would break loose. They had returned with supplies and gifts for me. Wicki got me a blue dress and Hugo got me a floral dress, which made me giggle to no end. I pictured them shopping for dresses and Hugo holding up the God awful ugly floral dress saying this was the one he liked. I only wore it because it made him smile. It was entirely too ugly for words. Donny was the one that got me new underwear, much to my embarrassment and his delight.

I now knelt by a nearby river with bundle of clothes. I decided to play mother to the boys and wash their clothes. They smelt awful and had about an inch of grim that layered the clothes. I was scrubbing one of the jackets against a rock when a twig snapped behind me. I knew it wasn't one of my boys. They would have announced themselves. I tried to scream for help but my mouth was covered before a single sound could escape.

"Well what do we have here?" asked my attacker in German. I knew it was a Nazi patrol soldier. Now I wished I had accepted Wicki's offer to come with me. I wondered if the man would kill me or rape me. The man cupped my breast and now I wondered if I would be raped and killed. I bit his hand and he howled in pain. He spun me around and slapped me. I fell to the ground, my head spinning. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"You little bitch! I will make you sorry for that. But first…" he said unbuckling his belt.

"What is going on here?" said a new voice behind me. My attacker quickly stood straight and saluted the new presence. The man must have been someone of importance to cause such a reaction from the soldier. At first, I thought it was Landa, but I will never forget his dangerous sugary sweet voice. I turned around to look at the man. Dieter! Mein Gott… He looked down at me with a curious expression. Did I say my thoughts aloud?

"How do you know my name?" he asked, humor lacing his voice. Fuck a duck, I did.

"Ughhh…" I said. _Real smart, Lena! Can you make it any more obvious that you are about to tell a lie. Might as well tell him the truth. _"We went to school together, when I still lived in Berlin," I said honestly.

"What is your name?"

"Mina Hofmann," I lied smoothly.

"I don't remember Mina Hofmann," he said in a voice that implied that he knew something I didn't. It scared me. He crouched where he was eye level with me and smiled. "Pity for you that I never forget a face or name. Hello again, _Lena Zimmerman_. You are probably thank full that I saved you from rape and that we know each other," No. I wish for nothing more than to have never come across either of you, I answered in my head. "But don't start thanking me. I am afraid that you are not getting out of this. Even if I liked you in school. But my duties come first and we have been looking for you for quite a while. I am sure you know the man that gave me the orders to find you. You remember, Colonel Hans Landa?" My heart stopped and I screamed as loud as I could. I felt a blunt object hit the back of my head and everything went black.

-o- Back at camp (Same time this is going on) -o-

"Where is Lena?" asked Hirschberg coming into the camp. He was holding up a couple of dead rabbits. "I want to know how she wants me to skin them for dinner." It took a while to convince them to try my cooking, but when they did, they were hooked. I was on cooking duty from that moment on.

"She said somethin' about washing some clothes at the river," Aldo said. "She said that if they weren't clean our stench alone would blow our cover." Hirschberg laughed.

"She should be back by now," said Hugo as he sharpened his knife against a leather strap.

"She is probably picking flowers," joked Donny. A piercing scream cut his laugh short.

"Lena," Wicki said as he grabbed his gun and without a second thought, ran into the thicket. The other men quickly followed. When they made it the stream, there were the clothes but Lena was nowhere in sight.

**A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't have this out until the 14****th****, but I took a break in my essay writing and produced this in a couple hours. Sometimes I amaze myself. Lol and besides I couldn't leave you without a cliffhanger. mwahahaha** **Till next time -Macbeth**


	6. Long Time, No See

**A/N: I just couldn't stay away. So here it is, four days before I said. I feel like such a fibber. Lol Just to let you guys know, you are totally awesome! I am so spoiled from the response this story is getting, from reviews to favorites. I never expected it to have taken off like it has. Thank you! **

Lena

Chapter 6: Long Time, No See.

I woke to a slight swaying and a pounding headache. I blinked a couple times to clear my vision. I tried to flex the numbness in my wrist but they were bound. I really hated that. Always with the binding of the wrists.

"Welcoming back to the land of the living, Lena," said a smooth voice beside me. It was Dieter. I glanced over at him and his smiled widened. It was the same smile that once sent my heart beating a mile a minute. As I saw it now, my heart beat no faster than normal. I could no longer see the brilliant and handsome boy I knew in school, all I saw now was a Nazi. I squeaked in surprise when his fingers graced my jaw.

"Still the little mouse as you were in school," he chuckled. I glared at him. His boyish charm no longer had any appeal on me. "So Lena, are you going to tell me why you were out in those woods?" he asked leaning back in the seat.

"Nein," I said curtly.

"Ahh, kitten has claws," he said laughing. "Though I must warn you, Lena. Those claws of yours will do little else then annoy people. Careful who you choose to _annoy_, kitten."

"Why do you hate them?" I asked suddenly, thinking of my family.

"I assume you are meaning the Jews. Who else would you be referring to when asking a Nazi whom they hate? I personally do not care either way. I am just following the Führer's orders. I do my job and I am good at it, end of story," he said calmly but his eyes showed that he was irritated.

"Do believe in God, Dieter?"

"No."

"But I assume you have studied the Bible? You could never resist a book."

"I have. Is this going somewhere, Lena? Are you going to me that I going to burn for my sins? You shouldn't hold to strongly to your faith. It will fail you. No God has ever stopped a bullet."

"My faith is not to protect my body, but my mind. Faith allows me to believe that even though might not face punishment in this life you will not be able to hide from the Father. He will see you burn for your sins. That is why I must believe. Therefore, I don't go mad from the thought you might get away with the evil you committed. However, I don't think you will be able to escape Man's judgment. You will lose this war. And when you are judge for murder, do you think they will accept that you were only following orders?" Dieter just glared at the woman and fought the urge to hit her. However, Hans Landa said he wanted her in perfect condition. The car stopped before Dieter could reconsider. Hermon, the driver, opened the door and I stepped out with Dieter in tow.

"Hermon, take her to Herr Landa. I need to take a walk." The young private nodded and guided me towards the door. I turned back and called out to Dieter.

"Ezekiel 18:20, The one who sins is the one who will die. The child will not share the guilt of the parent, nor will the parent share the guilt of the child. The righteousness of the righteous will be credited to them, and the wickedness of the wicked will be charged against them." Dieter did not look back and he kept walking till he was out of sight. "I wished better for you, mein leiben," I whispered even though I knew he could no longer hear me.

-o-

Wicki repeatedly kicked the tree in anger. Lena was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't have the slightest clue where she could be. He roared in frustration and kicked the tree hard.

"Someone calm him the fuck down please," Aldo ordered.

Hugo came over and rested his hand on Wicki's shoulder. Wicki calmed down enough where he was no longer abusing the defenseless tree, but he was still very much pissed off. He nodded to Hugo who nodded back and removed his hand.

"We have to get her back," Wicki declared.

"You know where they took her?" Aldo asked calmly, snorting some spice.

"No," Wicki answered reluctantly.

"I understand that you are sweet on Lena," he said pocketing his spice box. "But, you can't go rush into town with guns a blazin' looking for your girl. It just doesn't work that way. We can't risk the entire operation for one girl and you know that. I sorry, Wicki, but there is not much we can do for her. We will keep an ear out but other than that, we have to keep moving forward. Understand?" Wicki did not say anything, he did not even look at his Lieutenant.

"I asked, do you _understand_?"

"Yes, sir," Wicki muttered grudgingly.

"Good. Now we have to make contact with the General in two weeks. Give the layout of what has happened so far and if there is anything special, he needs us to do. You know, all the bullshit work. That means a trip near town. Now I am going to let you go into town. You'll take Donny and Hugo. They should keep you from runnin' off and playin' hero for your damsel in distress. Get your supplies and you can listen for any information. Sound fair?" Wicki nodded.

-o-

"Do you know each other?" asked Hermon. He asked the question in a kind voice. He only seemed to be only curious.

"We went to school together. Though this is the first time talked since school."

"Were you two sweethearts?" he asked bashfully. I knew he was asking because I called Dieter, 'Mein lieben'. Hermon could not be any older than nineteen. He was too young to be tangled up in this horrible war. He was too sweet to be escorting prisoners and killing innocent people. He should be flirting with girls and living life, not fighting for such a horrific man.

"I once wished it. I could even say that I once loved him, but that was long ago. Maybe we could have worked but we could never work now," I said sadly.

"I wish I could help you." I rested my hand on his shoulder. He knew that I was most likely going to die.

"I know, Hermon. However, you can't and even if you could I would not ask it of you. It would only kill us both. I have known that this moment was coming for years now. I am just surprised that I had managed to last this long." We stopped in front of the door and I know who sat on the other side. I wasn't lying when I said I had known this moment was coming, but I was still not prepared for it. My heart raced and my palms were slick with sweat. Hermon opened the door for me. I took a deep breath and tried in vain to calm my nerves. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pretty blue dress. I stepped into the room and looked back, over my shoulder, at Hermon. We shared a small sad smile. His eyes showed an internal battle, I nodded telling him it was to make my face show that I did not blame him. He seemed to understand what I was trying to say. He gave me look of sorrow before closing the door.

"Good afternoon, Fräulein Lena. Long time, no see," said the cheerful, sickly sweet voice that haunted my nightmares.

"Good afternoon, Sicherheitsdienst des Reichsführers Hans Landa."

**A/N: I know I left another cliff hanger, but I really should get back to my essay. Lol On another note I am looking for a Beta reader. I have no idea on how it works so you have to get me up to speed. :D Hope you liked it! Till next time -Macbeth**


	7. He Kindly Stopped for Me

**A/N: Woah! I am on fire! Another chapter out before the 14****th****. I bet you guys are just loving this. Maybe I should slow down. Don't want you guess to get spoiled. Lol The title of this chapter comes from Emily Dickinson's **_**Because I Could Not Stop for Death**_**.**

Lena

Chapter 7: He Kindly Stopped for Me

I gave the man a tight smile. I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk. I eyed the average looking red leather armchair. I reluctantly sat down and his broadened as if he had just won a small battle with me. Which was ironic because I felt as if I had lost a battle with him. He had caught me and I was at his mercy. We both knew this fact, but while he reveled in my circumstance, I refused to acknowledge it.

"Oh, how I have waited for this moment, Mein Fräulein," he said cheerfully. "I applaud you, Lena. Three years! I must say I never expected you to last this long. After the first year, I feared we would only find your body. Never knew you were such a little nature girl at heart." I didn't say anything. I may have been defeated, but I would be damned before I showed it. I stared out the window, to my right. I wondered if my boys were looking for me. I hoped not. They can't risk their cause just because of me.

"No need to be such a spoil sport. I am only happy to see my old friend alive and lovely as ever." I almost turned to look at him and snort in disbelief. "I could always kill you know," he said with an unexpected harsh and deadly tone. I heard a click of a gun. My head wiped in his direction and I gasped.

"Ah, finally a reaction! It is amazing what fear can accomplish," he said as he placed the gun on the desk chuckling. I eyed the gun. I was still trembling. It was one thing knowing that you were going to die, it was a completely different feeling all together when facing it. "Now that I finally have your attention we can now precede with much more important matters." Landa pressed the intercome button. "Hermon, bring in the package."

"_Right away, sir_," came the static response. Moment later, Hermon came in with a bucket of ice with a bottle peeking out and two champagne glasses. I was well, for a lack of a better word, dumbfounded. I watched as Hermon left. His fists clasped tight. I turned back to Landa and took the offered glass of champagne. I eyed the beverage suspiciously. Landa smirked at my reservation.

"Lena, dear, if I had wanted to kill you I would have put a bullet between your eyes. It is easier and cheaper than poisoning a bottle of expensive cava," he said taking a sip from his glass. I hesitantly took one as well. We slipped into an uncomfortable silence. Just when I thought that I could not take any more before I snapped, he spoke. "However, do not think that I am not going to kill you. I can't go breaking my promises." Another silence overtook us. As Donny would say, he was playing fucking mind games. I knew what he was doing. However, there was nothing I could do about it. I glanced over at him and our eyes met. We shared a look of understanding. He knew that I knew what I was doing. It only seemed to widen his already impossibly large smile. He sat down his empty glass placed his hands on the arms of his chair and leaned back leisurely.

"I have two options for you. Option one, I can shoot you now," he drawled casually, picking up his gun. "Option two you can be worked to death in the camps. I don't much care either way. You will die either way." I closed my eyes and fought the urge to cry. I thought of my papa and what he would do. My shoulders straightened and I held my head high.

"I will take the camps," I told him icily. I knew what awaited me in those death camps. Nazi patrols would talk about them in detail. My stomach twisted painfully at the very thought but I held steadfast.

"Just like your father," he chuckled. Landa pulled out his massive pipe and lit it. He puffed it a couple times, as he watched in amusement as my eyes widened. "Yes, yes. I knew your father. You didn't think that I became a Colonel overnight, did you?" he laughed. "Everyone in the German army knew of Milo Zimmerman. He was the Fredrick Zoller of his time. He often spoke of you to us." Landa stood and gestured for me to take his arm. I reluctantly did so. He walked me towards the door. "I know you see as cruel, as well you should. However, I would not have shot you. I knew you were going to choose the camps. I do wish that there was another way, but as it stands, there is not. I am a Nazi and you are a murderer." I gaped as the _Jew Hunter_ had the nerve to call me the _murderer_! "I know what you are thinking. The infamous Jew Hunter calling someone a murderer. Well, my dear, it was not I who killed a Nazi General's son at the LaPadite farm. I would let you go but he would have my head. So you must understand that I am doing this to protect myself," he said as he patted my hand.

"_This is his reasoning? He is completely insane!" _I thought to myself in absolute bewilderment. I did not have time to recover before I was passed onto someone else.

"Hermon, send her with the batch." I gruff voice answered Landa. I looked up to a stranger's face. Did this man call everyone below him, Hermon? And the man I met before just happened to be named Hermon. I had to resist an insane laughing fit at all the craziness.

Landa waved cheerfully as I left. He waved as if I was headed off on some holiday, instead of a death camp. It was a sick sight to witness. I managed to hold my body steady and walk with my head held high. I denied to show any one of them my terror. I will never give up on hope for a brighter tomorrow. As papa always said, 'As long as your breathing, things can get better'.

I was loaded up on the truck, with the others. My heart wrenched when I saw small children crying for their mommas that would never be able to hold them. I opened my arms to crying boy who at first eyed me warily, before leaping into my arms for comfort. 'Hermon' snorted in disgust at my act of kindness. He looked at us like we were vermin. He was one of the ones that truly believed Hitler's propaganda. It broke my heart just as much as the crying child in my arms. To see such a loss of humanity in his eyes. He slammed the trailer door shut and shouted for the driver to head out.

I watched the base get smaller as I rode in the back. I saw Dieter exit the forest. Our eyes met and he looked surprising stunned to me in one of the trucks that only headed to a painful death. He chased after me, but he couldn't keep up with the moving vehicle. I was once again stumped. First he acts if he hates me and then he chases after me. I truly hated everything about this war. I held the child closer and sang him a broken lullaby.

-o- Back at the Nazi Base -o-

Hermon sat in his chair with his head in his hands, trying to hold back a sob. He hated his cause, hated this uniform, hated this war. He was forced into this life. He would have never choose it for himself. He managed to get by because he never had to kill anybody or see the people that were killed. All he was a military secretary. However, it was all too real now. He had met Lena and he knew she was being sent to be gassed, worked to death, or worse; cooked.

A sob broke free. It just wasn't Lena that caused this breakdown of the young private. It was that Lena symbolized all the men, woman, and children that were sent to die. She was innocent and did not deserve to die. He thought back to all the trucks he saw pass through here, not to mention all the ones he didn't see. He now knew why people killed themselves.

In the office next to him, Landa leaned against the door. Landa stood there with his eyes closed. He hated sending Milo's daughter to an almost certain death. He clapped his hands together and tried to shake of the guilt. He did not have time for such feelings. He had Basterds to find.

Down the road, Dieter stood there looking down the lane even though he could no longer see the truck. The dust had even settled around him. This is not how it was supposed to go. He was going to make a deal for her life and he would take her. His heart wrenched at the knowledge of what she would face in the camp. She was a frustrating and infuriating woman but she was finally supposed to be his after years of longing. He never had the courage to get her in school and now he forever lost his chance. Dieter fumed with anger as he strode towards the base.

**A/N: So how was it? I love hearing from you guys! I wish I could reply to the guest reviews. One really made me laugh. I am just going to say 'panties' you know who you are. Lol Though I know how you feel. When Christoph Waltz walks onto the screen panties fly across the room hahaha **

**I know things are getting pretty ansgty. I am afraid it is only going to get worse before it gets better. But what can you expect with WWII? Till next time! -Macbeth**


	8. Blackbird

Lena

Chapter 8: Blackbird

"_Stay down!" Hans watched him as he jumped over the barricade. He rushed right into the enemy's territory. Hans gripped his bleeding torso. It wasn't a fatal gut shot, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. It throb in time with his heartbeat. Even the thought of recoil from a gun sent his mind spinning with pain._

_He stared at the General with complete awe. He had been shot in the thigh and had been stabbed several times. Yet, that did little to slow him down. Hans had always wondered how he could have achieved the status of General and be in his early forties. Now he knew. It was how he bravely, yet strategically, rushed into battle to save his brigade._

_He fought his way through the remaining French army. Killing one after the other. He switched out between his handgun and his knife. When he was out of bullets, he grabbed one of the French guns. He barreled rolled behind the building wall. He shot two men as they came around the corner. A grenade was thrown over the wall at his feet. Without a second thought, he picked it up and threw it back over, quick as lightening. _

_It was truly a sight to see. When the last man fell, Hans saw him standing over the French private. When one would usually spit on his enemy's corpse, he bent down and kissed the dead man's brow. It was an apology for killing him even though the private was trying to kill him._

_It was not typical for a General to be seen in actual battle, but he would never leave his men fend for themselves. It was not because he had a need to battle and kill, but it was a need to protect. He was not one to plan an attack and hope his men succeeded. He also saw every plan to the very end with his own eyes._

_Hans watched as he walked back to the trench. He was covered in blood. Though the man needed medical attention, he checked all of his men to see if they were okay and if they were fit enough to make it back to base. He made his way over to Hans._

"_Are you fit to walk, Landa?" Hans tried to say a yes, not wanting seem weak. The General did not seem to believe it. He picked up Hans and carried him to the truck that he was supposed to ride in. He told the driver to let him ride, that he would walk with the men._

-o-

Hans groaned as he woke. He stretched and popped his protesting joints. He really detested getting old. It was such a nuisance. He rose from the bed and made his way to the bath. He hoped the water would help his joints and maybe wash away the memory-dream.

It had been a long since his brain really thought about Milo Zimmerman. He would mention him, but only in passing. Or recently, to startle his daughter. But it had been decades since he relived the memories.

It seemed the snarky bastard was pissed with him and haunting him from the afterlife. Though he couldn't complain, he had it coming after all. He _did _send his daughter to a death camp.

He did feel bad about the whole thing. He truly did, somewhat. However, Milo had to understand that he needed to live. He wasn't lying when he said that if he spared Lena, General Schmidt would have his head. He needed his head in tack to carry out his plans.

"If she is still alive after I end this war, I promise I will fetch her myself. Happy now?" He said to the air above. He stubbed his toe as he walked out of the lavatory. He took that as a sign as, 'No, I am still mad'. Milo Zimmerman a.k.a Pain in the ass.

-o-

Dieter paced in his room. He knew that only two weeks had passed, but it has felt like an eternity to him. When Lena was taken he had stormed into that base to tell off Landa, but he fell short when he reached the Colonel's door. He realized that the only thing that he would achieve by storming in there was pissing off the older man. And a pissed off Hans Landa was a frightening aspect. One he was not foolish enough to cause.

He stomped around his room for another ten minutes before he had to report for duty. He knew his men hated to see him coming. He liked vent his anger out on them, than rather slip up while in Landa's presence.

As he walked by Hermon desk, he slapped a list of tasks the young private had to get down. One of which involved him going into town.

-o-

"Wicki, I am this close to kicking your ass," Donny warned, whispering. He did not want the people around him to hear in American accent. Speaking in English was strange enough. They were in town gathering supplies dressed as Nazi privates. "You are not the only one who misses their girl."

"Was _your _girl kidnapped and is probably dead," he said in a voice that had a far off sound to it. Donny had no idea he felt so strongly for the German girl. He thought it was only a passing fancy. None of them had seen a pretty girl for a good while until Lena came along. Donny was sure all the Basterds thought about how she would look naked. What could he say? They were red blooded, sex deprived men. However, it now occurred to him that Wicki was serious about this girl. He looked more closely at his comrade and saw that he was barely holding it together. How did he not see this before? Seeing this, Donny did something that he was not known for. He kept his mouth shut.

"Donny, sorry. I did not mean to snap at you," Wicki apologized as he noticed Donny's unusual somber demeanor.

"S'okay, man," Donny said smiling, slapping Wicki on the shoulder. He was always quick to recover. "I know you are just worried about Lena. We all are. Hirschberg is a crying mess," he joked a little too loud, attracting the attention of another Nazi private. Hugo tensed, ready for any threat, when he saw the man headed their way. However, the man stopped and was now only discreetly looking at them.

Hugo grunted, grabbing the attention of Wicki and Donny. He nodded in the direction of the Nazi private. They glanced at the man, who made eye contact with them before slipping down a secluded alleyway. Three men thought the man was either very brave or extremely stupid.

Hugo, Donny, and Wicki followed the man down the alley. He was leaning against the wall, looking very nervous. He stood up straight when he saw the three Nazi imposters. He met them half way and they stared at each other.

"You are not Nazis," he said boldly in English. Hugo pulled out his knife and the man paled with fear. "Wait, wait, wait…" he said holding up his hands in defense. "I am not here to report you. If was going to do that I would have blew my whistle on the crowded sidewalk. I wanted to ask you a question about the name you said." Hugo did not put away his blade away, but he did lower it. The man took that as incentive to speak. "You mentioned a Lena. I also heard kidnapped."

"That wasn't question. If you are going to ask one, ask it," Donny growled, towering over the young man.

"Was h…her name Le…Lena Zimm…erman?" he stuttered. Donny and Hugo pushed him up against the wall. Hugo had his knife at his throat.

"What happened to her?" asked Wicki, barely controlling his anger.

"She was bro…ught in by Major Hellstrom. Colonel Landa had her sent to a concentration c…camp," he answered staring at the knife with wide eyes.

"Fuck. A. Duck!" Donny fumed, slamming his fist onto the wall close to the man's head.

"Where?" Wicki asked angrily mixed with a twinge of fear.

"I don't know." Hugo pressed the knife closer to his neck and small trickle of blood ran down his neck. "I really don't know. He put her on a truck that was already headed out," he pleaded. Hugo and Donny shoved him before stepping back.

"Are you going to kill me now?" he asked surprisingly calm. The three were at odds. However, Hugo did the oddest thing. He hit the man on the top of head with the handle of his knife, rendering the man unconscious.

"But, he is a Nazi!" Donny protested, completely dumbfounded.

"So was I," Hugo said simply before walking out of the alleyway.

-o-

I looked to the sky. It was so bright and blue, a strong contrast to the dark, dirty scene that surrounded me. I ran my hand over my short, uneven hair. When I first arrived, I was made to sit as a soldier roughly cut my hair with a dull knife. The short hair helped control the lice endowed camp.

I dug the shovel back into the dirt. I knew we were digging graves, possibly our own. My hands shook and my vision clouded with unshed tears. My body hurt from all the labor. In the two weeks I have been here, I have already learned the true meaning of sorrow and fear.

This place was beyond words. There was no hope here. I have seen children in nothing but rags for clothing and their tiny bodies starved. I have seen people die in the trenches because they were worked to death. It does not take time to lose hope in this place. My hope died, like many others, at the front gate.

I watched as a blackbird landed on the bobbed wire wall. It glanced around the camp before flying away. I dreamed and wished that I were a blackbird. To be able to fly away. However, life has killed the dream I dreamed.

When night came, we returned back to the disease invested barracks. We were given scarps for dinner that barely curved the hunger. I crawled into my bunk and pulled the sickly boy onto my lap. The same boy had held onto me for comfort in the truck that brought us to this hell. He had gotten sick the first couple of days and he was only getting worse.

"Milo, I am back," I whispered gently. It made it all the worse that the little boy had the same name as papa. "Here, you need to eat." I have been giving him my rations for the past four days, hoping that it would give him strength.

I placed the bread in his mouth but he did not respond. I gently shook him in attempt to wake him up. I checked his pulse and my heart felt like a led weight in my chest. I held his limp body close as I rocked us back and forth. I cried all through the night because I knew he would never wake again, so I refused to sleep.

**A/N: I am so sorry… I wrote this chapter as I watched a documentary on the concentration camps. The ending to this chapter, was the hardest I ever had to write. I cried and my hands shook as I tried to write. It kills me that this really happened. How could those soldiers ever justify that with themselves? I always had a hard time in History class when we talked about the Nazis. Till next time -Macbeth**


	9. Liberation

**A/N: Did I upset you guys? I used to hear from more of you a lot and I am lucky to get two reviews now for the past two chappys... I am not demanding reviews or anything, I am just kinda saddened. I love hearing from you guys. If you have complaints about the story let me know, they help me improve. I **_**want **_**you guys and gals to like it. :D**

**P.s. Leena, thank you for the review. I wish I could have replied. It **_**was**_** hard. But, like you said I wanted the readers to really get a feel to what not only Lena felt, but people at that time. **

Lena

Chapter 9: Liberation

I stood stoically as the guards lined us up. I didn't feel anything as they pointed the gun at me. I have been blissfully numb for the past four months. When they told me to dig, I dug. When they gave the scarps, I ate. I decided that if they were going to shot me, I would die. I no longer felt fear, anger, or sadness. Maybe this was it was like to be crazy. If this was madness, it wasn't so bad.

"Move! You are taking a bath!" they shouted at us. I didn't know why they bothered lying to us. We all knew that bath time was code for either the furnace or the gas chambers. Why the others trembled with each step, I walked steadily. I was prepared for death. Dare I say, that I even welcomed it?

We entered the building and removed our clothing as instructed. Our naked bodies collided as they crammed us in the tight room. I saw the broilers. Furnace it was. I considered breaking the two little girl's necks they made come in with us. Roasting was a slow horrible death. One that I wished them not to endure. But alas, I could not reach them. It was two cramped.

They room started to heat up and women who did not grow up with each other or were even friends, but were bonded by tragic circumstances, held hands. My hand was held and I reached out for another lonely hand in our time of death. I thought of papa. I thought of Wicki and his pretty eyes. I thought of little Milo and wondered if I would see him in the afterlife. I thought of Donny, Hirschberg, Hugo, Aldo and the rest of the Basterds.

Sweat drenched my body and I felt the small puddles of perspiration form beneath my feet. The heat had become unbearable. I cringed as it only got hotter. I heard the little girls scream. I vaguely heard alarms in the background. Maybe it was my mind melting from the heat.

I blast of cool air hit us. It was a strange thing to feel in oversized oven. I heard a yell. It was not German nor any language I was familiar with. People started to move and I realized that we were moving out of the room. Was I dead? Were we moving on the afterlife? The hereafter was cold or maybe I was just hot.

We were brought back into the changing room. The mysterious angel pointed to our clothes. In our dazed state, we just put on the nearest clothing, not caring if it was the same one we were wearing earlier. We were filed back outside. The first thing I noticed was the Nazi bodies that littered the ground, there were a few unfamiliar uniforms. I noticed one had the Russian Communist flag stitched on the arm.

I heard English behind me. I saw American soldiers with gloomy faces as they looked around the camp. Relief hit me like a ton of bricks and my frail body couldn't hold it. I fell to my knees and wept. One of the soldiers rushed to my side.

"Are you alright?" It was an American. He had an accent that reminded me of Aldo.

"Thank you, thank you," I choked out as I wrapped my fragile arms around his neck. He gently hugged me back before standing. He helped me to my feet.

They were Russian and American soldiers. We heard that Russia and America were winning the war, but now I really believed. I was thankful that I was sent to a small camp. I fear that if was in a bigger camp, we would have died. It felt nice to feel again.

They loaded us up on trucks. Everyone one of us cried with joy, but we also wept for the ones who did not make. I wondered where we would go. Would they take us to America? Honestly, I was fine with the aspect. Maybe I would wait in Brooklyn for Donny or Maynardville for Aldo. I didn't know where Wicki would go. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I dreamt of pretty eyes and blue dresses.

-o-

When I woke it was dark. I was no longer on the truck so I assumed one of the soldiers carried me. I was so thankful to all of them. I glanced around and noticed that we were in a makeshift base. I decided to explore it sense most of the other from the camp were sleeping.

As I walked around the base, I passed by several soldiers who just gazed upon me with pity filled eyes. I heard laughing from around one of the tents. I peeked my head around the tent and saw two men facing each other. One was wearing a bomber jacket while the other wore a cream colored trench coat. They noticed me and stopped talking. The one with the bomber jacket turned to me. He had bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and a large playful grin. The other smiled slightly. He had pale blonde hair and eyes that almost seemed purple in the glow from the fire.

"Hi!" said the bright blonde man, cheerfully. "My name is Lt. Alfred Jones and the big nose Communist over there is Cpt. Ivan Braginski." I smiled at the man. It was a relief to hear jests in such a horrible time. "What's your name?"

"Lena Zimmerman," I was never happier than this moment that I was passable in English.

"German?" asked Ivan, in an accent that I know was able to place as Russian. Though, the question seemed rhetorical. Like he was just talking aloud.

"How are you holding up?" asked Alfred.

"I've been better," I said lightly. Alfred's smiled dimmed. "Thank you." Ivan nodded his head in acknowledgement. Alfred looked confused until it dawned on him what I was thanking him for.

"Just doing our duty, ma'am," Alfred said, his smile impossibly wide. "And not to worry about the other camps. We'll free them too. America will win this war! We are kicking some serious Nazi ass!"

"Russia is doing a great deal of the kicking," piped in Ivan.

"Yeah, but America is the hero. You are more like a sidekick, like England." I expected the other man to get angry, but he simply rolled his eyes. "You know what! We should go drinking! The boys were talking about a tavern that doesn't have any Nazi bastards crawling about. But just in case we can dress as civilians. Ivan and I both know French. You know French, Lena?" I nodded. I was surprised that men I had just met were dragging me off to go drinking. From an outsider it would be suspicious, but I had a gut feeling that these men were good men. Strange, yes. But good men.

I looked down at my concentration camp clothing. I was dirty and half starved. Ivan seemed to have notice my concerns. He nodded for me to follow him. Alfred and I followed him to a tent. He pointed to a bucket of water and he dug thru a knapsack. He pulled out some trousers and a button up shirt.

"Alfred, see if you can find her some boots, if you are still set on taking her drinking." Alfred smiled and ran off.

"He is like a child," I said, laughing softly as I wiped my face. "Why me?"

"He is just like that. As childish as he is, Alfred has a remarkable judge of character. If he considers you a friend or a good friend, he would bend hell and heaven for you. He is a good person. Though don't ask about his wife and kids. He will talk your ear off," Ivan said laughing as he exited the tent.

I removed my clothing and looked down at my naked body. It was covered in scratches and bruises. I touched my ribs and hollow stomach. I was so skinny. Constant work and lack of food really took a toll on a person. However, I was still a lucky one. I had only been there for a short time compared to the others.

I finished washing myself and put on the too big clothing. I rolled up the sleeves until they rested just above my elbow. I tucked the shirt in the pant and tied a piece of excess tent rope around my waist to hold up my pants. I ran my hand over my hair. It had grown over the four months. I wasn't sure on how I looked like, because there was no mirror, but from what I could see it was a great improvement from before.

I exited the tent and saw Alfred holding a pair of boots. They seemed to be on the smaller side. I slipped my feet into them and though they weren't a perfect fit, they weren't far off. I tucked the excess pants into the boot and laced them up. Alfred laughed a little. My guess is that I looked a little funny in the clothing.

"You could almost pass for a boy," teased Ivan.

"Where is this tavern?" I asked with a little more confidence, ignoring Ivan.

"In a village called Nadine," Alfred said.

**A/N: I know there was no Basterds, but I like this chapter. I felt it was getting to be such a downer. Therefore, I borrowed some lighthearted characters from Hetalia. Thanks for the idea, Shelbs! Love ya :D However, do not fear you will see the Basterds next chapter. As well Dieter and Archie :D Man, I have the biggest crush on Michael Fassbender. Till next time -Macbeth**


	10. Hallo, auf Wiedersehen

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! I can't believe it has been so long since I updated. Life had just gotten in the way. I won't bore you with the details, you are here to read not listen to me whine. Lol Though, I promise to try not take this long again. And without further adieu, let the reading commence! **

Lena

Chapter 10: Hallo, auf Wiedersehen

I strolled, with the two men, down the quiet village street. I was worried, at first, that Alfred and Ivan would blow our cover. However, they both pulled off remarkably believable French accents.

I silently walked behind them with a smile on my face. They were fun to watch as they bantered back and forth. They were both funny in their own way. Alfred had a loud and confident humor, while Ivan was darker. He was the type of person who would find a coffin typing over at funeral funny. It was strange to see two different personalities work so well together.

"Hey, Lena, do you have a special someone?" Alfred asked, slinging his arm around my shoulder, gently. I blushed and stared down at my borrowed boots, suddenly finding them very interesting. Alfred laughed at my flustered state.

"You do! So does your lover boy have a name? You can trust Big Nose and I."

"His name is Wilhelm Wicki. Though, he is not my _lover boy_," I said thoroughly embarrassed about the discussion topic.

"Is he a Nazi?!" Alfred practically yelled, recognizing the name as German. Ivan slapped him on the back of the head.

"Do you want to wake all of France, you idiot? Not every German is a Nazi." Alfred looked apologetically over at me. I just shrugged at his outburst. "Besides what makes you think a girl from the camps would pin for a Nazi?" Alfred laughed nervously at his foolishness. The trio stood outside the small tavern. They heard laughing and cheers.

They trekked down the stairs to the tavern below. My face drained of color when I saw the table full of Nazis. I glanced nervously over to my companions. My first urged was to run, but Ivan seemed to notice and gripped my arm.

"Act casually. If you run, they will follow," he whispered in my ear. We followed Alfred over to the bar and sat down on the stools.

"Can I get you boys anything?" the bartender asked casually while cleaning out a glass with a rag. His voice was slightly mumbled because the cigarette he held with his lips. Ivan chuckled at me being called a boy. He looked over at me and smirked. I just sent him a quick glare in return.

"Two whiskeys and a beer," Alfred answered, ordering for Ivan and I. The bartender quickly filled our order. Alfred slid the whiskey down to Ivan who glared at it and handed me the beer. "Also, do you do food?"

"Not usually. But we have some left over stew if you want it."

"Yeah. Little man here will take a bowl," Alfred said gesturing towards me. The bartender nodded and he disappeared into the backroom to get the food. I wanted to get upset about the 'little man' comment but the promise of food overpowered my anger.

As I waited for my food, I nervously glanced around the room. I sipped my beer as I noticed a fashionable woman smoking a cigarette by herself. I wondered if she was waiting for someone. She looked familiar, but I could not place her until she glanced up. She must have felt me watching her, because our eyes met. My eyes widened and I choked on some beer, which sent me into a coughing fit.

The woman smiled in amusement. She must be used to such a reaction. She _was _a movie star! I had only seen a couple of her films while in France. They were her early ones, but they were still good. For a while, I tried to style my hair after hers, but it never looked right on me. Before I could even stop myself, I rose to my feet and walked over to her.

"Hi," I barely manage to say.

"Hello," she said with a smile. She took a drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke above her head.

"I loved you in _Der Schmerz Bitterer Tränen_. It was really moving," I blubbered like a complete idiot.

"Thank you," she said. "It is always nice to meet a fan. What is your name, handsome?" My eyes widened at the compliment. She thought I was a guy! However, even if she thought I was a guy, I knew she was only being nice. There was no way Bridget Von Hammersmark thought I could be handsome in my sloppy get up.

I heard two sets of snickering behind me. I glared back at Alfred and Ivan, who just laughed harder at my embarrassment. It seemed my glare had no effect on the two dummkopfs. I gave up on them and turned back towards Ms. Hammersmark. I opened my mouth to answer her, but closed it. Should I tell her my name? I looked over at the Nazis. I'm sure news has reached Landa about the camp being liberated. He might be after me again.

"I'm Milo," I decided to say.

"Well, Milo," Bridget's starts. She grabs a napkin and autographs it. She kisses the napkin under her signature. She hands it to me and to say the least, I'm stunned. I nervously thanked her as I returned to my seat at the bar. I watched as one of the Nazis stumble his way over to her and invite her to play the guess who card game. I was brought back to my world by the bartender placing a sizable bowl of stew in front of me. My mouth watered at the sight.

"Eat slow. It is bad for your health to eat too fast or too much after months with too little," Ivan warned with a warm smile. I wondered how I was so lucky to find such caring, nice men.

I tucked into my food. I took slow bits and entered a daze. The sound of glass breaking drew me from my torpor. I glanced where the sound came from and saw all the Nazis standing in a formal salute. I was afraid to look at what they were looking at. For the first time I was happy for how I looked. The short hair and men's clothing put me in a disguise.

"Hallo, meine Lieben!" I heard Ms. Hammersmark greet warmly behind me. However, her voice faded as I cowered next to my bowl of stew, trying my best to disappear. I tried to act normal, by taking another spoonful of the lukewarm stew. The next voice shocked me to the core. I choked on the stew and was sent into another coughing fit that I managed to keep somewhat quiet. Both Alfred and Ivan tried to help by patting my back. When I could finally breathe, I nervously looked over my shoulder and sure enough, _he_ was there.

It had been months since I have seen Wicki. I knew I missed him but I didn't know how much until I saw him. There was Hugo and a new man I had never seen before. Though, I had little interest for the new man, all I cared about was Wicki and Hugo who stood not even six feet from where I sat. I watched as Von Hammersmark kissed each of their cheeks in a friendly manner. I had no idea that Wicki and Hugo knew the movie star. Sure Little Man talked about her. That is how I knew she has to be such a big star, even in America, which I was happy about. However, they said nothing then. Was it a set up? If it was, I was sure the rest of the crew was around here somewhere and Aldo was most likely pissed. If violence happened, they would be stuck in this basement. Papa always said, 'you _never_ want to fight in a basement'.

I turned to rise from my seat, I ignored Ivan and Alfred's matching alarmed looks. They did not know Hugo or Wicki, all they saw was three high ranking Nazis. I rose from my stool, but the Nazi from the other table beat me. I watched as he fawned over Von Hammersmark, similarly to me but much more intoxicated and wobbly. She gave him an autograph for his newborn son. I choked back on my laughter as Hugo was actually nice. Not that he wasn't, he was. However, he was never nice to a Nazi. It must be killing him inside. They must have heard my snort, because glares shot up from the table at me, from the new man, and the enlisted Nazi. Von Hammersmark was the one who came to my rescue.

"This is my fan, Milo, boys. Don't mind the young man. He means no harm," she said with a wink at me. They ignored me after that.

When the new father left the table, I made my move, but the man once again cut me off. He sat down and I almost threw something at his head. Preferably, something heavy and sharp, I thought in frustration. However, while I was busy thinking, the man seemed to also royally piss off the unknown man at the table. As he yelled, all I could think was that he had a strange accent.

The commotion brought another newcomer to the eventful table. My heart froze with fear when I saw Dieter. I slowly walked backwards until the back of my legs hit the stool. I sat and spun myself back to where I was facing the bar. I gestured for Alfred and Ivan to lean in close.

"Are you carrying your guns?" I whispered.

"Always," they both answered seriously.

Dieter stood in front of the table as the other man's friends dragged the father away. I listened as Dieter asked about the man's strange accent and unknown man said some story about being in some movie and living in some mountain. I smelt the bullshit wafting off him from a mile away and I knew Dieter smelt it too. I watched in worry as Wicki breathe a little deeper. A tell-tell sign that he was nervous. He knew that this could could very well end in bloodshed, if that damn man didn't keep his temper in check and his mouth shut.

I knew Dieter toying with them when he sat down and hand the cards brought over. He hated the game even in school. He once said that he found it tedious and simple when I once had enough courage to ask him if he wanted to play.

I watched as they played I knew Dieter had guessed his card early on but was dragging it out. I knew all of Dieter movements. You learn a lot about a person when you observe them long enough. Such as I was once was school in love; I spent a great deal of time observing.

Dieter had the personality of a cat. Someone who watched and calculated. He did not play with others, unless it was someone he had back against a hard place and a rock, and he always played unfairly and cruel. And the movie man had successfully backed them into a corner and right into Dieter's grasp.

I was positive Dieter knew they were fakes before he even sat down, but the brash movie man had confirmed it when he gestured for three glasses of whiskey Alfred caught it too when he saw the English and American way of saying three with your fingers. I even saw Wicki and Hugo share a knowing look, as they realized that shit just hit the fan. They were as Donny would colorfully say, they were _fucked_. Alfred and Ivan rested hands on their guns as they waited for it to all unfold.

I watched as guns were pointed at each other and decided there was no time like the present as I stood from my stool. I grabbed a chair and dragged it to the corner of the table, between the English man and Dieter. They stared at me with wide eyes as I sat down. I lifted my head and stared at them.

"Hallo," I said simply. Dieter, Hugo, and Wicki shared a shocked look.

"Lena?" Dieter asked softlyand lovingly. Wicki glared daggers at him.

"Lena? I thought your name was Milo," the English man said.

"I thought you were dead," Dieter said barely above a whisper. He reached for hand but I pulled away. "I am so sorry, Lena. I never wanted you to face the camps."

"Are you really sorry?"

"With my whole heart," Dieter answered sincerely.

"Let us leave." Dieter was shocked with the request, but on some level expected it.

"Okay. For you, okay." He reached for my hand and this time I allowed him to grab it. He lifted my hand to his lips. He gently kissed my knuckles. He placed my hand back on the table. I raised my own hand a caressed his face. He leaned into my touch. For a moment I ignored the uniform and just saw the boy through the eyes of a star struck teenager and gently pressed my lips against his. It was not a kiss of passion, but a simple kiss of long-lost love. However, it was also a goodbye. Dieter was the first to pull away, saying he understood without words. He stood from the table and turned towards the table of the drunken enlisted men.

"Back to your bunkers!" he ordered the men. The men immediately filed out of bar as fast as they could. Some of them stumbled along the way in the desperation to get away from the frightening Captain. Dieter did not look back as he followed behind the men.

**A/N: I hope it was worth the wait. This chapter was total hell to write and I am still not happy with it. I probably watched the 'Bar Scene' about a million times now. Lol Well, as always, I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Also on a sidenote… Forty-**_**freaking**_**-two reviews, twenty-two followers and **_**seven **_**favorites! Holy moly that is… is just… **_**WOW**_**! Thanks soooo much! I never-ever expected this to take off as it has. **

**Also, CaliforniaStop, author of **_**Game Theory**_**, if you happen to be reading this story I am currently reading you story and it is brilliant! I am not even half way with the chapters that are posted and I am simply hooked. Your Landa is spot on! Please continue with your amazing story!**


	11. The Aftermath

**A/N: YAY! I'm back *mentally created crowd goes wild* Yup, completely sane. Not really any action in this chapter, but I do have character development. **

Lena

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

A lone figure walked across the deserted camp, with his hands clasped behind his back. The only thing that occupied the camp was him, a small collection of soldiers, and the countless bodies of the dead. He stepped over the body of a dead Nazi and continued his search.

He stopped at the body of another soldier. He turned the body over with his foot. He recognized the uniform instantaneously. _American_. The man stared across the camp, surveying the grounds.

"Colonel Landa, there is no sign of Lena Zimmerman," an enlisted soldier said behind him.

Colonel Hans Landa said nothing as he turned on his heels and walked back towards the Kübelwagen. The enlisted men followed in suite. Once they had loaded up in the truck, they left the camp behind. None of men knew what was going on in their Colonel's head, except for the Colonel himself.

-o-

I was the first to break the silence with a laugh. Not one of those cheerful laughs, but a nervous one, that boarded on insanity. Soon the bar with filled with the same laughter. We stood and paid the bewildered bartender.

"Could you not mention this Eric," Hammersmark said smoothly to the bartender. Eric just nodded and busied himself with wiping down the bar.

"That was fun!" said a boisterous voice that was so out of place after the near death experience.

"It is a shame there wasn't a shoot-out. In close combat such as this, I could have used my pipe. Pity…" I glanced back at my new friends. It seemed that nothing could truly faze them. I shook my head at their antics.

"Should we…" Hammersmark began, but trailed off.

"Leave?" I finished for her. "Yes. Lt. Aldo will be getting antsy with all this silence."

"Lt. Aldo? Lt. Aldo Raine?" asked Alfred, his eyes filled with excitement. "Where?" However, Alfred didn't wait for an answer before he made his way upstairs. Guessing that would be the likely choice. We all stared at each other before we roughly pushed our chairs back and ran up the stairs.

Ivan watched as we ran up the stairs, not bothering to follow. He simply pushed away his whiskey and glanced up at the bartender. "Vodka, da?" he asked the bartender, no longer bothering to hide his heavy Russian accent.

-o-

I was the first one through the door and surprise didn't even cover the emotion I was feeling. In front of me were Alfred and Aldo in a tight embrace. They pulled away and beamed at each other. Alfred saw me and came over to my side.

He drooped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I heard a low growl behind me that suspiciously sounded like Wicki. However, Alfred was oblivious to his impending doom, as usual it seemed.

"Ha! You are one dynamite gal, Lena. Travelin' with the Basterds!" He laughed.

"I see that you meet my nephew," Aldo said, his arms crossed and leaning against the door framed. Despite his face being void of emotion, I noticed amusement shinning in his eyes.

"He saved me," I whispered.

"Sounds like 'im. He's got himself a hero streak a mile wide." Alfred chest puffed out in pride.

"America saved her!" he boasted. "Along with the others in the camps. Russia was there too, but they are only the sidekicks." I was surprised that Ivan _hadn't_ tried to kill him. He would have plenty of motives.

"So, how long have you been travelin' with Uncle Al, Lenny?" I cringed at the new nickname, but I imagined it could be a lot worse so I overlooked it.

"A few months now."

"Oh, good," I see a mischievous glint enter his eyes. "So, do you Lenny's lover boy? She would only give us a name and I was hopin' you might know more about him. His name is…" Alfred was cut by me slapping my hands over his mouth. Alfred eyes lit up at the challenge I had unintentionally presented him. He wrestled free from my hands. "Is he here?!" he asked excitedly, looking at each of the men that occupied the room.

"No, no, no, no," I pleaded.

"He is! Which one of you is Wilhelm Wicki?" he asked loudly. I started to hyperventilate and my face felt like it was on fire. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Donny's loud and boisterous laugh.

-o-

When I opened my eyes, the light was blinding. I quickly closed my eyes as my head reeled in pain. When my head calmed down, I opened my eyes again. The light was considerably more tolerable. The first thing I noticed was that I was unable to move my right hand. I glanced over at my hand and noticed that it was cradled in a much larger one. My eyes travelled from the hand, up the arm, landing on the face of Wicki.

"He sure is smitten with you, Lenny." I look over to see Alfred sitting on a worn out sofa.

"How long was I out?"

"For about five hours. You hit your head pretty hard when you blacked out. Gave yourself one hell of a goose egg." I touched my forehead and sure enough, right at my hairline, was a good size bump that was sore to the touch. "Lover boy there hasn't left your side and damned neared growled if any one got to close," Alfred chuckled. I felt my face heat up and Alfred just laughed louder. All the noise woke up Wicki beside me. As soon as Alfred saw him, moving he quickly left the room out self-preservation, which was surprising. Wicki must have been scary, if Alfred was too frightened to be in the same room with him. I laughed at the thought of Wicki guarding me. It was endearing. I watched as Wicki released my hand and rubbed his face, trying to wake himself.

"Hey, sleepy head." Wicki's head quickly turned in my direction. The look on his face was a mixture of sleepy and surprised. It was a comical combination to behold. I small giggle slipped out, despite my best efforts to keep it in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when he got his bearings straight.

"I'm okay. Well, I have a headache. But overall, I am okay." I gave him a soft smile.

"So, about what Alfred was saying before you passed out." I gave him a confused look before the memory flooded back. My eyes widened and I started to fell woozy again. _What is wrong with me?_ I chided myself, mentally. _You are 29 years old, for goodness sake! Start acting like it!_

"Oh, that," I said lamely, despite my mental warm up.

"Is it true?" he asked simply. I wanted to say no, because it was complicated to yes. However, I knew that this was a dangerous time we lived in. And any moment could be their last, since she was wanted by the Jew Hunter himself and Wicki was a Basterd. I didn't want to live a life of what if's and regrets if I passed up this moment because I was scared.

"Yes," I said bravely. I lean to kiss him and feeling of complete happiness engulfed me when he met my half way.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I know it is short…. Okay it is really short. But this story is starting to become difficult. I don't have the flow of ideas I once had. So I am asking you, yes you… no not her, you. Let me hear some of your ideas. :D **


	12. Jokes and Shoot Outs

_**Disclaimer**_**: I'm sure you guys heard! I won the legal battle for the rights of Inglourious Basterds! Quentin Tarantino was there and all the actors! All of them! Even Batman and Sherlock showed up and I think I even saw Sam and Dean Winchester…. Wait was that a dream?! Damn…. I knew that having so many hot men around seemed suspicious…**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I have to say this one came out pretty quick compared to the last two. I was laying bed and ideas just came at me like rocks tumbling down the mountain side. Woot Woot! **

**Leena: I took your ideas in consideration. I really did. I know that you want Lena with Dieter. Hell, I started this story with that in mind. However, it changed and I am sticking with Wicki. Sorry, I hope you can forgive me. He just kinda grew on me :D However, I **_**do **_**have ideas for Dieter. **

**So don't fret Dieter fans, chapter 10 won't be the last of him. I would love to tell you more, but I don't want to spoil it for ya.**

Lena

Chapter 12: Jokes and Shoot Outs

"Woah," Donny said with wide eyes when he sat down next to me. "That _is _one hell of a shiner. That is huge bump."

"My brain is so big it is running out of room. Unlike yours, which I am sure has more than enough room," I teased. Donny roared with laughter. He slung his arm around and pulled me in for a sideways hug.

"It's great havin' you back! Though I am surprised, I not riddled with bullets holes for touching ya. So where's your guard dog?"

"Wilhelm, isn't my guard dog," I huffed. "Aldo wanted to talk to him."

"It's Wilhelm now, eh?" he said wagging his eyebrows at me. "What brought on the change?" I childishly stuck my tongue out at him in retaliation. He opened his mouth to retort, however Aldo cut him off entering the room, commanding everyone's attention.

"Now that Little Lena has recovered from her tumble let's get this meetin' underway. I don't like rendezvousing in bar with Nazis," Aldo said. He pulled out his spice box and snorted a bit before placing back in his pocket. "Now where is the movie star we supposed to be getting' intel from?"

"She went downstairs for another drink little while ago. Apparently the bar man left it opened for her."

"Well then, go get…" Aldo was cut off by the sounds of guns down in the bar.

-o-

Bridget gripped her bleeding leg. The gun wound hurt worse than she ever imagined a gunshot wound would. Not that she often thought about what getting shot would feel like. All she really knew was that it _fucking _hurt.

"Whoever's down there should make there self known real quick if they are our guys. 'Cause I am about to drop a fucking grenade, if I am not told what the fuck is going on."

"No!" Bridget screamed. "It is only me and ze crazy Russian!"

"Well we can't exactly trust that, now can we? They could easily have a gun against her head," Hicox stated.

"Hey, big nose! Is there bad guys down there?" Alfred called out.

"нет*. None that are living," Ivan replied, satisfactorily. An eerie laugh followed that disturbed the men upstairs.

"We can't trust that either!" Donny whined, pissed off about the whole situation.

"Nah, if Ivan is alive the enemy is dead. Ivan _doesn't_ surrender," Alfred said with a big grin as he ran down the stairs. I feared that one-day, Alfred's eagerness and trusting nature would get him killed.

The scene downstairs was horrific. Blood was everywhere. I stepped over a Nazi that was riddled with bullets and his face was distorted. It seemed to have been beaten in. I noticed Bridget sitting on the floor up against the bar, gripping her leg. Ivan was standing next to her, drinking from a bottle of Vodka. There was a gun on the bar next to him, which looked like he sat down in favor of the bottle of booze. However, in his left he still held a water faucet pipe that was covered in blood. I suspected that was the culprit in the case of the caved in face.

Donny and I surveyed the room and said the first things that came to are mind at the same time. "Fuck a duck!"

-o-

_Woof, woof._

They sound of dogs and other animals surrounded us in the tiny vet's surgical room. I stood next to Bridget as she laid down on the table. She was sweaty, covered in blood, and very much in pain. My heart went out for the poor woman. She gripped my hand as the doctor injected her with some antiseptic. I watched as the doctor prepared to remove the bullet, before Aldo pulled him away.

"You mind tellin' me what the fuck happened?" he asked sternly with his arms crossed.

"Why are you asking me? Ze Russian was there too. Ask him!" Bridget huffed. She couldn't believe that after getting caught off guard and getting shot, the American was still finding a reason to be pissed at her.

"Why? I am askin' you. Now, while I don't know this Russian, though I happen to know my nephew and I trust him. He seems to trust the Russian, however I have no reason to trust you. So start explaining."

"I know zhat the Germans being there seems odd," Bridget started.

"Yeah, we got a word for that in English. It's called suspicious," Aldo said sticking his finger in the bullet hole. "So tell me what happened."

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shrieked.

"Hey, Lena, you have to admit this is shady. She goes to the bar for a 'drink' and a group of Nazis appear," Donny said leaning over Bridget, ignoring the injured woman.

"Then why would they shoot her," I fought.

"Maybe the Russian blew it. He saw them, fought them, and the missy here accidently got shot in the process," Aldo fought back calmly. I felt a little seed of doubt begin. I knew Aldo and Donny. I knew the Basterds. I knew nothing about this woman. However, I was not going to sentence her without concrete proof.

"Why don't we all calm down and ask Ivan what happened," I said suggested gently as I gestured for Aldo to remove his finger from Fraulein Hammersmark's bullet wound, which he reluctantly complied. Conveniently, Ivan decided at that to walk through the room, curiously carrying a bundle of sunflowers. A made a mental note to later ask him how and _why_ concerning the sunflowers.

"Ivan," I excitedly called out. Ivan turned and was alarmed that all eyes were on him.

"Da?"

"What happened down at the bar?"

Ivan looked to his upper right and tapped his chin with his free hand. "Nazis came in and I killed them," Ivan finally said with his trademark creepy smile.

"Yes, we gathered that. We need to know _why_ they were there," I stressed.

"Ahh, well one of them was asking questions, da. However, I don't speak German. He was yelling at me and Кинозвезда*. So violent, you Germans are."

"Buddy, one word; Communism. You have no room to talk," Alfred piped in from the back.

"I did hear one say something about English while holding up three fingers," Ivan said ignoring his American friend. "When we didn't answer he reached for his gun and then I killed them."

"See," I said gesturing towards Ivan. "It had to be the men from the bar. They too noticed Hicox's slip up. I'm sure they waited to sober up and decided to go to the last place he was seen. However, their plan, that _did not_ involve Fraulein Hammersmark, turned south," I finished crossing my arms.

"Ah, fine!" Aldo relented. Bridget leaned over and grabbed my hand. She gave it a tight squeeze in thanks. I smiled and then helped the tired vet get ready to take out the bullet.

**A/N: Okay, there it is! Woot woot! So how was it? You guys and gals know I love hearing from you, da? Lol Till next time –MacBeth :D **

**P.S- I am looking for a beta reader. So if you are interested give me a holler. I have no idea how it works so if you are interested you will always have to explain it me. :D**


	13. Insane, stupid, or both?

**A/N: Hey! I'm am soooo sorry it has been so long since I updated. I just had to get back to writing when I got a review from Leena. Leena when I read your review, I sat down right and starting writing again. Well, right after I finished my episode of Game of Thrones…. Also, My cousin has been nagging the hell out me. So, you can thank her as well. Love you, Jessie! xD**

Lena

Chapter 13: Insane, stupid, or both?

"Scheiße," I swore. The Führer! The more I thought about it the harder it became to breathe. I lost my balance and stumbled backwards into a hard chest. I looked up and saw Wilhelm looking down at me. He wrapped his arms around my mid-torso and I felt myself relax as I leaned into his touch.

"Fuck a duck!" Donny said slamming his hands down on the operation table. I jumped at the sudden noise and I felt Wil's arms tighten around me.

"Yeah, but ze plan is botched," Bridget groaned exasperated.

"I wouldn't say that. You still get us in that premiere?" Aldo asked picking up the invitations and overlooking them again.

"Have I been shot? Yes," Bridget said curtly gesturing to her injured leg. "I don't see me tripping the light _fantastique _up a red carpet anytime soon. Least of all, by tomorrow night."

Aldo paced around the front of the operation table and then stopped and leaned against the small table. He tapped the invitation against his chin as he looked to the side at nothing particular.

"What are you thinking?" Bridget asked, sitting up a little straighter on the table.

"You're getting' us into the premiere," Aldo said again, pointing the invitations at her.

"I'm probably going to end up losing this leg. Bye-bye, acting career. Fun while it lasted. How do you expect me to walk the red carpet?" Bridget yelled heatedly at Aldo.

"Doggy Doc's is going dig that slug out your gam," Aldo said pointing at the vet. "He's going to wrap it in a cast, and you got a good how-I-broke-my-leg-mountain-climbing story. That's German, ain't it? You all like climbing mountains, don't you? Even Lena is little miss nature girl." I perked up at the sound of my name. I hadn't been listening to much, I was too distracted with playing with loose strings on Wilhelm's jacket.

"I don't. I like smoking, drinking and ordering in restaurants. But I see your point." What the hell were they talking about? What did I miss? Damn, Wil's arm!

"We fill you up with morphine till it's coming out your ears and just limp your little ass up that _rouge _carpet."

"What is going on?" I whispered to Wil. He gave a snort and filled me on the plan. My jaw dropped and I tore myself from his arms. "Are you all stupid?" I asked bewildered, surprising them all at my sudden outburst.

"Huh?" Donny asked, confused.

"The premiere, you _dumbkoph_! You are still planning on going?!"

"Yeah," Aldo said simply.

"Are you insane, stupid, or both?! It is suicide!"

"They are not going as officers, Lena. They are going as a film crew," Bridget said.

I fell back onto Wil. I gave snort that turned into a laugh that just got louder and louder. They all gave me worried looks like I was insane. Maybe I was, but they were insane AND stupid. "Both! You are all insane and stupid!"

"Lena, you care to enlighten us on why you think you are smarter then all of us?" Aldo asked coldly, making it obvious, he was not happy with me.

"Don't let the prospect of the Führer attending the showing cloud your judgment, Aldo," I said sharply. "If he is there, you can bet that Landa will be there. He can rival the detective skills of Sherlock Holmes and has the personality of James Moriarty." All I received was blank stares.

"Mein Gott! Don't any of you read? Ugh, nevermind. He is very clever and very dangerous, as you know. You don't think he will investigate the bar with all those Dead Nazis? He is most likely there right now! He will smell all your bullshit stories from a mile away. And don't even get me started Baum man!"

"Tree man?" Hicox wondered aloud.

"Hugo," I said answering his inquiry. "A room full of high ranking Nazis and you are going send Hugo?! Who has his face has been plastered on every German newspaper and is as well-known as Fredrick Zoller! It is a miracle he was not recognized in the bar. I think the only reason that Dieter didn't recognize him was that he was too busy trying to figure out Hicox and then I distracted him." I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me, again, and tighten. I rolled my eyes at his unnecessary jealously, but I would be lying if I said I didn't like it.

"We are still going to that premiere," Aldo said firmly, making no room for arguments.

"Hugo can't go. It will kill you all."

"None of you can speak German as well as him," Bridget said looking at us, minus Wicki and Hicox.

"I can," I stated.

"You are not planning on going are you?" It was sounded like a question, but it also sounded like he was ordering me to say no and stand down. However, that wasn't going to happen.

"Now, that is where you're wrong. Because that is exactly what I am planning to do."

**A/N: I know it is not much, but I really wanted to get something out to you guys :D So, what did you think? Bad, good? Let me know! I love hearing from ya! Till next time –Macbeth**

**P.S. Sherlock Holmes was released in 1921 and it was translated into different languages, including French. Which is how Lena read it. Also could resist slipping it in, especially that the pipe Landa uses in the movie is the same one Sherlock uses :D**


	14. The Premier: PART 1

**A/N: Finally, right? Or is it 'About damn time she freakin' updated!' lmao Sorry it took so long, again, but I have been going crazy with my Botany final. But I am now free and that meant time for writing :D**

Lena

Chapter 14: The Premier: PART 1

Colonel Hans Landa walked across the bar floor, paying no mind if he stepped in a puddle of blood or on a dead body. His ever-searching eyes scanned the bar searching for something of interest. After only a few moments of searching, his eyes caught sight of a curious item.

He bent down, picked up the designer shoe, and examined it closely. However, the napkin that rested on the floor next to a fallen over a chair seemed much more promising. He pocketed the shoe and picked up the napkin. His eyes gleamed and wicked grin spread across his handsome face as his read the flamboyant writing on the serviette.

"Got you," he whispered gleefully as he pressed his lips to the napkin. He stood and walked past his confused men. He paid little attention to them; he was too focused on getting back to base. He needed to call in a favor.

-o-

"I don't want you to go," Wicki said as he came up behind me and rested his calloused hands on my hips. I slowly spun around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to where his forehead touched mine.

"I know," I whispered. "But someone has to be the smart one of the group?" I laughed, but it felt hollow.

"Lena, what if something goes wrong? What if we get separated and I can't make it to you in time? What if…" I cut him off by pressing my finger to his lips.

"Shh, Wilhelm," I said soothingly. "You can be with me tonight and we will worry about the premier when the time comes." I pressed my lips against his and he hesitantly responded. His kisses were soft and chaste, as if he was I would break. Needing more than simple kisses, I moved my hands to his chest and slowly unbuttoned his over coat. Wicki, surprised at the turn of events, broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asked, he voice abruptly sounding deeper than before. I answered him by pulling him for another kiss.

-o-

"Has Donny talked to you yet?" Bridget asked as she pulled the pins from hair. She then proceeded to add several gleaming hair barrettes to style it.

"No," I said. I wondered why Donny would be seeking me out. Bridget saw my confusion and chuckled.

"You too weren't exactly quiet last night," she said. My eyebrows knitted in further confusion, before it dawned on me what she was referring too. My eyes widen comically and a dark red blush overtook most of my face. I buried my face in face hands, but Bridget tugged at my hair, pulling me back.

"None of that," she chided. "You will ruin your make-up," she finished with a smirk. I groaned, only causing her to laugh at my expense.

"Okay, all done," Bridget said brightly after a few minutes with a bright smile.

"Can I look now?" I asked, excited to what Bridget was smiling about.

"Yes!" she said giggling as she pulled me up from the stool and lead me over to the large mirror.

I gasped when I saw my reflection. The woman that looked back couldn't be me. I moved my hand and, despite what I expected, the beautiful stranger copied the movement. I saw Bridget looking smug at her work, in the background.

"Ready?" She asked, coming up to stand beside me in front of the mirror.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, not expecting an answer in return. We just stood there in companionable silence, wearing our sparkly dresses like battle armor.

-o-

When Bridget and I presented ourselves, Donny gave a high-pitched wolf whistle causing the others to look. Hirschberg looked like he was about to faint and I fought the urged to giggle. I watched as Donny pushed him to the side and spun me in circle, causing me to become unbalanced falling backwards into a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see the face of Hugo, looking back down at me. I smiled at him and was amazed when he gave me a small smile in return.

"Tryin' to give her a broken leg so her and Hammersmark have matching cast, ya idiot?" Aldo reprimanded, slapping Donny in the back of his head. "And dammit Hirschberg, quit droolin' on the floor."

Hearing the commotion, Hicox and Wilhelm entered wearing smartly cut black tuxedos. Wicki's eyes and mine met across the room and both our breaths hitched with a combination of our appearances and the memories of last night. I smiled, refusing to think about what would happen if something went wrong.

-o-

I entered the cinema with my head held high, my movements confident as I stood next Bridget. With her at my side, we quickly became the center of attention. Many soldiers of various titles came over to chat. I laughed and chatted as if everyone I met was an old friend.

"You are a natural," Bridget whispered casually in my ear as she smiled. I looked back over my shoulder at Wilhelm who was being hounded by several wives, most old enough to be his mother or grandmother. However, despite being uncomfortable, he acted like the perfect gentleman. I spotted Hicox who was also having no trouble winning over the other guests with his movie knowledge. Now that he wasn't dressed as an officer, his strange accent was of little concern to the people around him. I inwardly sighed in relief. 'So far, so good,' I thought to myself.

I reached out for a flute of champagne when a woman in blood red dress caught my eye. She was overlooking the crowd, from the upper floor railing. There was something about that seemed so familiar. As if she was from a memory. I watched her make her way down the stairs. I quickly made my way through the crowd to the bottom step of the stairs. When she passed, recognition hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Shosanna," I whispered. I watched her head snap up and look around in fear. I ducked away from her searching gaze, nearly spilling the champagne in my haste. I took a deep breath, in attempt to regain my composure. I calmly made my way back to Bridget, all the while fighting the increasing urge to run.

I felt a man grip my arm and my first thought was Wilhelm or maybe even Hicox, until I spotted them both on the far side of the room.

"Lena?" a gruff voice said behind me. I looked back and saw an older man, with an enlarged stomach. "Lena!" he said again cheerfully.

"Grandpa!" I said joyfully as he pulled me a tight hug. "What brings you here to this Nazi scum festival?" he whispered very quietly in my ear. "You are not becoming like your mutter are you?"

"Oh, Grandpa! I have missed you so much," I whispered, hugging him impossibly tighter as tears threatened to fall from eyes. Grandpa was the only one I wrote too when I moved to France. I wanted to move in with him, but as he lived in Germany, he was still in reach of Mama's control. When she found out, she would have dragged me back kicking and screaming.

"When you stopped writing, I feared the worst had befallen you," he said wiping the tears from my eyes with his thumb. "But I should have known better, you have too much of my son in you," he said with his deep baritone chuckle. "However, I must warn you your…" he started before getting cut off by a new presence.

"Fräulein Lena," said an all too familiar voice behind me. "What a pleasant surprise." I fought the urged to draw my fist back and hit him square between the eyes. I swallowed my pride, turned to face him, and gave him my best smile.

"Pleasant doesn't even begin to cover it, Hans," I said in an overly sweet voice. "But if you excuse me, I must get back to my other cohorts." I nodded to my Grandpa, silently sending him an apology. I reluctantly gave Landa another polite smile before my jaw went slack. A woman in a shimmering blue dress with her face caked with make-up, slipped her arm into Landa's.

"Mama?"

**A/N: So, as always, I like to know what you thought of it. Also, I am sad to say that there are only two more chapters to go; The Premier: PART 2 and The Epilogue. I am already working on part two and I am really scared on how you are going to take it. I won't say anymore, I don't want to give anything away! Till next time, Macbeth.**


End file.
